five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: The Movie
The story really lends itself to being a movie and it taps into a largely unexplored niche of horror that a lot of people will be able to relate to. - Scott ''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Movie ''is the upcoming movie adaptation by Blumhouse Productions and directed by Chris Columbus. The project was first announced to be in development on April 7th 2015 originally under the banner of Warner Brothers Studios and Gil Kenan as director. On October 26th 2017 Jason Blum confirmed that the movie will be released sometime after October 2018. Development Originally the movie's story would have featured more then one location and one of the two bites, Scott would have also reprised the role of Phone Guy who would have also returned. The story, while being based on the games would have also had original elements. However with the movie switching from Warner Brothers Studios to Blumhouse Productions the story was scrapped like everything else. The FANDOM Youtube channel uploaded a interview with Jason Blum on May 22th 2017. On October 26th 2017, Jason Blum confirmed that the movie will be released sometimes after October 2018. Credits Director Chris Columbus Gil Kenan (Formerly) Producer Chris Columbus Jason Blum Roy Lee (Formerly) Seth Grahame-Smith (Formerly) David Katzenberg (Formerly) Writer Scott Cawthon Kira Breed-Wrisley Chris Columbus Adam Stone (Formerly) Tyler Burton Smith (Formerly) Executive Producer Jay Ireland (Formerly) Overseer Jon Berg (Formerly) Nik Mavinkurve (Formerly) Official Statements January 31th 2017 Hey guys,' I know that I promised some movie news by the end of the month, so here it is. However, keep in mind that there are still some very important discussions in progress, so the amount of information that I can share is extremely limited. In fact, even the information that I can share will have to remain somewhat cryptic. The reality is that last year the FNaF movie was met with several delays and roadblocks, some involving problems within the movie industry as a whole. As a result, as of right now, the movie is back at square one. However, depending on your point of view, that's not necessarily a bad thing. It's bad because the movie is in its early stages again (so don't expect a trailer anytime soon), but it's good because I want to make sure that the right movie gets made, and things are on track right now for that to happen. I'm also going to be involved with the movie from day one this time, and that's something extremely important to me. I want this movie to be something that I'm excited for the fanbase to see. So there you have it. I know that this news might come as a disappointment to some, but there are going to be a lot of great things happening in 2017! :) November 26th 2017 Hey guys, I just wanted to make a quick post with some updates on current projects. First of all, I know that I promised movie news soon, but I guess that news will have to wait. It had to do with an exciting cast/crew addition, but things are not quite finalized yet so I'll give that some more time. In game-related news, I REFUSE to let an entire year go by without a game release, so I'm putting together something fun for all of you for the holidays. I'm not sure if I'll release it on Steam or Gamejolt yet, but I'll let you know. Hopefully it won't take much longer to wrap it up. That's it for the update! Stay tuned! EDIT: I'll get the Steam page up within the next few days for the new game, so be watching for it! August 19th 2018 I’ve been working with Kira (my co-writer on the books) over the last several months working up a first draft for the movie script. As I mentioned in my interview with Dawko, many people have attempted (but none have succeeded) making something I was really happy with. It’s difficult to write a script for this. I even wrote two full scripts myself that were not great, but they had a lot of good elements which I was finally able to put to use in the most recent version. On that note, I’m happy to announce that the first draft of Five Nights at Freddy’s is finished! Jason Blum read it and thought it was great, although it will still need some work. The important thing, however, is that we've got a story! It will focus on the setting and events of the first game, while the second movie (if we get to make one) would be based on the second game, etc. I’ve also been rolling around the idea in my head of going ahead and writing a draft for a second and third movie while everyone else is busy with the first, just to make sure that there is a solid story to be told, even if they never get made. September 12th 2018 Five Nights at Freddy’s (first movie): New script being worked on OK guys, I had a script written; Jason liked it, and Chris Columbus liked it too, but I tossed it. I had a different idea for it, one that I liked better. I take responsibility for this delay; it’s my fault. It’s been a real challenge for everyone, including myself, to come up with a good screenplay for this. But I’m determined to find the right story. I’m sticking to what I’ve always said, either the right movie gets made or no movie gets made. I hate delaying a project that’s already seen so many delays, but I have to go with my instincts on what I think will be exciting and interesting, and what I think the fanbase will really want to see. If that means that I have to start over ten more times, then that’s what I'm going to do. The good thing is that each attempt gets better and better, in my opinion. So, despite the delays, it's going in the right direction. One thing that most of you might want to know is that the movie (and sequels I hope) will take place in the universe of FNAF 1-3 only. The games after Five Nights at Freddy's 3 will not exist in the movie universe. Like it or hate it, I felt that this was the best portion of the storyline to really focus in on. Teasers Warner Brothers Studios 1.jpg| 2.jpg| 3.jpg| 4.jpg| 5.jpg| 6.jpg| 7.jpg| 8.jpg| 9.jpg| 10.jpg| 11.jpg| 12.jpg| 13.jpg| 14.jpg| 15.jpg| 16.jpg| 17.jpg| 18.jpg| 19.jpg| 20.jpg| 21.jpg| 22.jpg| 23.jpg| 24.jpg| 25.jpg| 26.jpg| 27.jpg| 28.jpg| Blumhouse Productions 29.jpg| 30.jpg| Videos Links http://deadline.com/2015/07/five-nights-at-freddys-gil-kenan-warner-bros-1201486628/ http://deadline.com/2017/03/five-nights-at-freddys-blumhouse-movie-deal-1202055420/ http://deadline.com/2018/02/five-nights-at-freddys-chris-columbus-harry-potter-blumhouse-1202286349/ https://kotaku.com/five-things-you-should-know-about-the-five-nights-at-fr-1721103921